fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Night Massacre
"Saturday Night Massacre" is the seventh episode of Season 4, it premiered August 3, 2014. Plot Synopsis Lexi emerges more powerful and ruthless than ever. Tom and the 2nd Mass must work together with the Volm to hold off the invading Espheni forces in what becomes the bloodiest battle of the series. Plot Anne looks into the cocoon and places her hand on it, but it doesn’t burn her. Alexis opens her eyes (they are now green) and places her hand over Anne’s, then starts to break her way out of the cocoon. She emerges in a bright white light, and momentarily faints before waking up and recognizing Tom. She says she must leave because humans are violent and will not change, even though she tried to show them another way. Anne asks her about what she said in Anne’s vision, about always choosing her family, and Alexis says, “…not this family.” She walks into the crowd gathered and everyone draws their weapons on Alexis. Lourdes runs to Alexis’ side and asks her to set her free. Alexis puts her hand on Lourdes’ cheek, and by telekinesis makes everyone freeze and Pope aim his gun at someone else. Alexis then kills Lourdes and walks away. Once she leaves, everyone is released from their paralysis. Lourdes is laid to rest and everyone says their goodbyes. Anne and Tom argue over their ability to save Alexis. Dr. Kadar explains that Alexis’ human and Espheni DNA have combined and created something completely different and unknown. A security team was ambushed and left burned alive, Tom realizes this was a personal attack from the burned overlord and that this attack could be used to their advantage. Tom and Weaver devise a plan to bring the skitters/mechs into the city and destroy them, as the 2nd Mass prepares for the coming invasion, Pope and Sara share a moment and Ben tells Matt that while he believes their father’s plan is good, a lot of people can die so he is going to track down his sister Alexis because he feels she can stop the fighting. Matt tells Tom that Ben left to find Alexis, Tom is not surprised. Sara confides in Pope that she is afraid of dying, and doesn’t want today to be her last day. Hal explains to Maggie his belief that Love is the weapon used by the Espheni and that humans need not build lasting attachments because it would be safer. He feels that Love blinds those from doing what is right. Maggie points out that if she followed that same philosophy, that Hal wouldn’t be here right now. Dingaan and Denny joke about jazz while scouting the entrance the mechs/skitters are going to use. Once they appear, Dingaan and Denny run back to warn the others, and come across a line of Alexis' disciples in the street. They believe that if they show the Espheni that they mean no harm, they would be spared. As the mechs enter, they gun down all the kneeling disciples, and Dingaan is pulled away by Denny as he screams. As mechs enter the battle zone, Maggie lights the fuse that ignites the thermite in the Chinese paper lanterns hanging over the street. This takes out the first wave of mechs. Everyone falls back as Maggie stays behind to kill off skitter stragglers. Sara and Pope are shooting skitters when they discover a broken natural gas line and yell for everyone to get out. Many people are killed in the large gas main explosion. Pope is looking for Sara, he finds her crying because she didn’t think that fighting skitters was as fun as Pope promised her it was. Hal and Weaver look for Maggie, Anne comes running up to tell Tom that a large number of their group is dead from the blast. Ben finds Alexis and pleads with her to come back and help save their family, explaining that before the war, his dad and Anne has never raised their hands in violence but Alexis says it’s too late and that Ben should come with her. An Espheni ship lands and Ben’s spikes glow as Alexis turns and tells Ben to follow her. Tom says everyone needs to hide so that Overlord Scorch thinks that the gas main explosion killed everyone, and Pope suggests that they hide in the fallout shelter. Dan finds Dr. Kadar packing his samples and labs, but has a large piece of glass sticking out of his side. Dan calls Anne over to help, but she can’t do anything and Dr. Kadar dies after telling Tom to save Alexis and never let her go. As everyone goes into the fallout shelter, Tom decides he is going to stay out and wait for a clear shot of the overlord. He takes an antique long-range rifle from Tector, and goes to post where he can get a clear shot. Tector explains to Tom how to use the rifle, but says it is dirty and that he needs oil from down stairs. Tom offers to go get it. Tector then goes to a tool box and pulls out a large wrench and knocks out Tom off-camera. As Scorch enters Tector’s site, Tector fires but misses. Scorch motions for a ship to fly over, but it is shot out of the sky by Cochise and crashes near the building that Tector is on, causing him to fall off. A skitter walks up to him and Tector starts laughing because he has explosives strapped to him which he detonates. Scorch mistakes Tector's burned body for a dead Tom Mason. The scene cuts to showing all those who died, as well as Maggie laying under a pile of debris, Tom is shown waking up after having been buried under rubble from the blast, lying next to the large wrench that Tector had. Other Cast Co-Starring * Christie Burke as Elise * Mark Gibbon as Scorch * Daesha Danielle Usman as Joy Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack Deaths *Lourdes Delgado *Roger Kadar *Tector Murphy *Joy *Cain *Around 70 other people Significant Events *Lourdes, Bennett, Roger Kadar, Tector Murphy, most of Alexis' followers & 2nd Mass fighters are killed. *Lexi leaves Chinatown to join the Espheni, Ben goes after her but she takes control of him to follow her on an Espheni ship. *Scorch and his troops attack Chinatown, leaving it in ruins & believing they killed everyone. *Tector tricks Tom and becomes "The Ghost" but fails to assassinate Scorch. Scorch mistakes Tector's burned corpse for a dead Tom Mason. *Cochise returns. *The 2nd Mass has the lowest amount of survivors yet, as all but 30 were killed in the battle of which less than 20 are in fighting form. *Cochise shoots down a Beamer sent by Scorch to attack Tector. The Beamer survives relatively intact and becomes important in the rest of the season. *Maggie is fatally injured, leading to the events regarding her in the next episode. Tom's History Lessons To Be Added Outside References The title is a reference to the term given to President Nixon's executive dismissal of independent special prosecutor Archibald Cox, and the resignations of Attorney General Elliot Richardson and Deputy Attorney General William Ruckelshaus during the Watergate scandal.Saturday Night Massacre Wikipedia article Photos 10356255 519982088137871 8819829829661009438 n.jpg 10376143 463660587103355 7321070648806102057 n.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes